FICTION
by sutet
Summary: Un-beta/Inspired Song self-challenge (1/4)/Dia menciptakan karakter itu, kemudian dia jatuh cinta padanya.


**FICTION**

 **Kuroko no Basket by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari fanfiksi ini**

.

 **Summary:** Un-beta/Inspired Song self-challenge (1/4)/Dia menciptakan karakter itu, kemudian dia jatuh cinta padanya.

.

( _Author's note:_ _Inspired from a song named 'Fiction' by BEAST_ )

.

 **xXx**

Detak jarum jam klasik menggema di seisi ruangan. Tetsuya melangkahkan kakinya perlahan, menatap segala objek yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Beberapa sudut ruangan terdapat sarang laba-laba dan debu—bahkan sol sepatu kulitnya bergesekan dengan serbuk kayu (padahal pemuda itu yakin sekali ia sering membersihkan ruangan ini). Derap langkah pemuda itu begitu halus, mengumpulkan semua memori yang masih melekat pada ruangan ini sehingga ia tidak akan menyesal ketika rumah ini dan seisinya berpindah tangan pada pembelinya. Rumah bergaya klasik yang sudah menemaninya selama 24 tahun, bahkan setelah neneknya—orang tua satu-satunya Tetsuya meninggal dunia. Rumah bergaya klasik yang menyimpan canda, tawa, amarah, tangis dan segala emosi didalamnya.

Lagipula tinggal dimanapun juga, ia akan tetap sendiri. Ia bisa menata rumah barunya sesuka hati dan melakukan penelitian dengan bebas, jauh dari tatapan aneh dan sinis orang-orang sekitarnya.

Kedua _iris_ biru musim panasnya terpaku pada sebuah _grand piano_ yang tak jauh dari sana. Seketika raut wajah pemuda itu berubah, seakan berusaha untuk mencari sepotong memori yang terkubur terlalu dalam. Alam bawah sadarnya menggerakkan kedua kaki si pemuda semakin dekat dengan objek dihadapannya. Tangan kanannya perlahan menggapai tuts piano, ia menelan ludah.

" _Akashi-_ kun _, aku ingin satu permainan Spring Allegro sebelum tidur. Setuju?"_

Jemari lentiknya mulai menekan tuts, memainkan sebuah melodi yang sudah kelewat hapal. Melodi yang selalu terngiang di kepalanya. Melodi yang cukup membuatnya merasa kembali ke suatu waktu di masa lampau.

Benar. Ia pernah tidak sendirian untuk waktu yang cukup lama—sekitar 2 tahun?

Pernah ada satu eksistensi yang mengisi kekosongannya. Pernah ada satu eksistensi yang masih menganggapnya 'normal' selain mendiang neneknya.

Pernah ada satu eksistensi...yang membuatnya jatuh cinta sampai sebegininya.

Tetsuya ternganga. Bagaimana mungkin ia nyaris melupakan hal ini? Pemuda itu mengutuk dirinya yang terlalu banyak bekerja hingga melupakan hal-hal penting.

" _Tetsuya, mulai hari ini aku akan mencoba menulis tentang kita berdua."_

Dia Akashi Seijuro, pemuda yang setahun lebih tua darinya. Publik mengenalnya sebagai kepala peneliti muda dengan Tetsuya sebagai asistennya. Namun tidak banyak yang tahu bahwa ia juga seorang penulis novel fiksi yang cukup ternama karena ia menggunakan nama pena yang berbeda dengan nama aslinya.

Tetsuya memegang kepalanya.

"— _rak kayu jati nomor 4, sampul karamel."_

Pemuda itu menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, tepat kearah sebuah rak buku tua yang terbuat dari kayu jati.

Satu ingatan lagi, kepingannya menutup kekosongan akan memori yang hilang.

.

 **xXx**

.

" ' _Wanderer Boy and his Imaginary Friend_ '?"

Akashi Seijuro mengangguk sekali, "Bagaimana?"

" 'Bagaimana?' apanya, Akashi- _kun_?"

"Aku tidak tahu kau sebegini lambannya, Kuroko- _kun_. Perlukah aku mengucapkannya dengan jelas? Aku ingin kau mengeksekusi judul ini."

Tetsuya membuka halaman demi halaman 218 lembar kertas di tangannya, melakukan _scanning_ cepat, "Kenapa aku? Bukankah ini fiksimu? Selama ini kau membuat semuanya sendiri 'kan?"

"Kali ini aku ingin kau mengusulkan sesuatu, karena ini tentang kita berdua. Lagipula kau yang selalu memberikan nama pada hasil penelitian kita, jadi kupikir kau punya s _ense_ yang bagus?"

Tetsuya mendengus, "Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan penelitian, Akashi- _kun_. Penelitian dan fiksi adalah 2 hal yang berbeda," Tetsuya menaruh kertas di tangannya keatas meja, "Aku sibuk, fiksimu akan kubaca lagi nanti."

Akashi mengulum senyum tipis, "Dingin seperti biasa, eh?"

.

 **xXx**

.

[ _Wanderer Boy and his Imaginary Friend_

 _Deep, deep inside the sea of trees, there was a lone boy who live inside classic wodden house._

 _No relatives, no friends, no one._

 _The villagers threw him away because of his red hair and menacing eyes that looked like a witch, to the faraway forest._

 _Even so, he wasn't all lonely, or having grudge towards the villagers..._ ]

"Hee...jadi dia sudah menyelesaikan fiksinya? Dan...fiksi yang mengambil kisah nyata? Bukan fiksi lagi namanya," Tetsuya mendengus pelan, ia membuka lembaran berikutnya.

[ _...a feather pen and old book, was the only his friends._

 _Sometimes, he disguised himself and went to the village to buy some old, cheap book. Mostly fiction books._

 _As he started to read, he began to love fiction..._ ]

.

 **xXx**

.

Pemuda berambut _crimson_ itu memutar pena di tangannya. Sesekali mengetuk ujung pena dengan meja kayu dibawahnya. Kedua irisnya mengikuti setiap tulisan yang terprasasti diatas kertas putih yang kini tak lagi polos. Tetsuya sudah tertidur beberapa jam yang lalu di sofa seberangnya.

Laki-laki itu mengulum bibir bawahnya sendiri. Membentuk sebuah senyum penuh arti.

.

 **xXx**

.

[ _"I want to make a story that will never end no matter what." He stated._

 _The boy stated to nobody, then he just grabbed his pen and started to write_

 _Thus, he began to make his own story, his own character,_

 _his own dearest-_ ]

 _SRAK_

Secarik kertas terjatuh saat Tetsuya hendak membuka lembaran selanjutnya. Pemuda itu menatap kearah secarik kertas tersebut sesaat, kemudian berjongkok dan membaliknya—

Sebuah potret sempurna dirinya; diri Kuroko Tetsuya.

Tetsuya tidak pernah tahu bahwa Akashi pandai membuat potret serealistis ini. Seingatnya, dia payah menggambar ilustrasi _virus_ , padahal dia peneliti yang -seharusnya- mampu menggambar ilustrasi mengenai objek penelitiannya.

[ _"I want to lock you up in this cramped page, so that you won't run away from me."_

" _Because the moment we met, you're mine. Always mine."_ ]

.

* * *

" _I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you" I keep writing these three words_

 _The end of this novel, how am I supposed to write it?_

 _Even today, I'm in the story of you and I that hasn't ended still, in Fiction_

* * *

.

"—chan...Sei-chan..."

Sepasang kelopak mata terbuka akibat guncangan ringan pada tubuhnya, menampilkan iris heterokrom _crimson_ - _gold_ yang terlalu indah bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Pemuda yang dipanggil Sei- _chan_ —Seijuuro, namanya—mengangkat kepalanya perlahan sembari mengerjapkan kedua matanya yang masih sedikit mengantuk. Sudah berapa lama ia tertidur? Bekerja lembur memang selalu menyebalkan, terutama saat mendekati _deadline_. Bahkan meja kerja yang datar dan keras ini menjadi tempat empuk bagi kepalanya yang sudah terasa seperti jeli.

Seijuuro melirik kearah jam kecil diatas mejanya;

Jam 3.00 AM.

"Sei- _chan_ , sebaiknya kau pulang beristirahat. Masih 16 jam menuju _deadline_. Lagipula kurasa _editor_ Mayuzumi-s _an_ tidak menyuruhmu untuk membuat banyak perubahan jadi-"

"Reo- _nee_...aku sudah menyelesaikan naskahku beberapa jam yang lalu dan aku hanya perlu menemui Mayuzumi-s _an_ pukul 7 pagi ini."

"Ah, bukankah itu bagus? Kurasa 4 jam cukup untuk istirahat—hey! Dengarkan aku _dong_ , Sei- _chan_!"

Seijuuro mengabaikan ocehan Reo, menegapkan punggungnya dan mulai mengetik kembali. Sedikit lagi sudah mencapai 100k _words_.

Reo menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau memang benar-benar...gila."

Seijuuro menyeringai kecil, "Aku tidak pernah segila ini sejak bertemu dengannya."

"Hei Sei- _chan_ , pertama maafkan aku yang sudah membacanya tanpa izin. Jujur saja naskah yang kau tulis selalu bagus, baik sebelum disunting oleh Mayuzumi- _san_ maupun sesudahnya. Perusahaan juga sangat bergantung pada karyamu saat ini. Tapi kenapa kau menolak menerbitkan karyamu yang ini? Padahal aku yakin ini akan menjadi _hits_ di kalangan para pembaca karyamu."

"Hmm...entahlah? Aku hanya ingin menyimpan ini sendiri untuk kesenangan pribadiku. Dan lain kali tolong jangan membacanya tanpa seizinku. Aku cukup overprotektif terhadap karyaku yang satu ini jadi kuharap kau mengerti, Reo- _nee_."

Reo tertawa renyah, "Baik, baik. Aku minta maaf, oke? Tak akan kuulangi," Reo melingkarkan lengan kirinya pada leher Seijuuro, "Jadi Sei- _chan_ , kau ini yang mana?"

Seijuuro menyeringai kecil, "Maafkan aku Reo- _nee_ , aku tidak paham maksudmu."

"Oh ayolah..." rengek Reo, "Jadi? Kau ini sebenarnya _fiksi_ atau a _sli_?"

Ada jeda sesaat diantara mereka, sampai akhirnya kedua iri heterokrom menatap lurus iris pria dihadapannya, kemudian melengkungkan senyum tipis.

" _Menurutmu?"_

.

.

 **FIN**

.

Ga tau saya nulis apaan haha. Kebetulan lagi buka folder boiben Korea terus nostalgia sama lagunya BEAST yang ini. Saya doyan bikin _plot-twist_. RnR?


End file.
